Use of computing devices is becoming more ubiquitous by the day. Computing devices often employ a variety of input devices to allow a user to interact with the computing device. Some computing devices allow use of a mouse to cause movement of a cursor on a display of the computing devices. A mouse typically has one or more wheels configured to cause an input on the computing device, which is typically a scrolling action to scroll through a document or other item graphically presented on the display of the device. The wheels are typically mechanical in nature and include a ratchet hub that engages one or more spring members to provide a detent action and/or detect movement of the wheel among various ratcheted positions. Over time, these mechanical parts can breakdown, which may cause failure of the wheel as an input mechanism of the mouse.